Typical touch screen displays present a user interface, such as a virtual keypad for accepting user input. The user touches the screen at a location corresponding to the desired letter, number, or function. Some touch screen displays include enhanced features, such as haptic feedback that provide a sensory experience to indicate to the user that the input was accepted. For example, when a letter on a QWERTY keypad on the touch screen display is touched, a graphical indication may be used to indicate the selected letter being entered.
A user that is familiar with the layout of the user interface can navigate quickly through the keys or functions. However, those users unfamiliar with the user interface can spend considerable time “hunting” for the next key. Predictive algorithms exist which provide a user with assistance, such as suggestions, based on a stored dictionary, or historical data. For example, a user might begin typing the word “algorithm” and after typing the first few letters (e.g., “algo”), the word “algorithm” is displayed and can be selected by the user. However, these conventional touch screen displays include an objective standard for providing the assistance. That is, conventional touch screen displays may not include dynamic assistance features respective to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced user interface for pressure sensitive touch screens that provide assistance features relative to the user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.